With Everything In Me
by McDiggin'It
Summary: Morgana wants Merlin to be a little more romantic. So Merlin recruits Gwaine, Gwen, and Arthur's help. Set in an Alternate Universe. MERGANA fluff.


Title: With Everything In Me

Summary: Morgana wants Merlin to be a little more romantic. So Merlin recruits Gwaine, Gwen, and Arthur's help. Set in an Alternate Universe. MERGANA fluff.

A/N: This fic is set in a universe in which Uther isn't an asshole, Merlin and Gwen aren't servants, and Morgana isn't evil, but is actually knowingly Uther's daughter and Arthur's sister. Hope you like it! Also, I won't be updating my other fics until New Years is over because I actually have a billion and one things to do for the next couple of days. I hope you guys understand. But I promise I'll update as soon as possible. So this fic is kind of like a peace offering. Happy Holidays!

-McDiggin'It

...

Merlin and Morgana have been together for almost three years. It's been a bumpy road for them, but they've been very happy.

Morgana remembers when Merlin first started courting her. He was hopelessly romantic, leaving flowers at her door, writing love letters to her, sneaking into her chambers in the middle of the night (or climbing up her window when Uther began to suspect that they've been sleeping together), and always waxing poetic whenever he's with her. She cherished every moment of it, reciprocated his feelings, and loved being the center of his attention.. but lately, he's been rather distant. He doesn't give her flowers anymore, he doesn't tell her that he loves her as much as he used to do, and he doesn't say cheesy things to make her laugh.

It's like he's grown used to her and was getting bored. It terrifies her to think that he's losing interest in her because she doesn't think it's humanly possible for her to lose interest in him. If he is, she'll lose her mind.

Morgana frowns as she stares out her window. Guinevere, her best friend and sister-in-law is currently standing across from her, also staring out the window, but definitely not frowning. Gwen notices Morgana's expression and asks curiously, "Is something wrong?"

Morgana looks up at her with a slightly surprised look like she totally forgot that Gwen was in the room with her. She sighs heavily as she moves away from her window and goes to sit down at her table. "No..." she pauses, thinks about her answer, and then says, "Yes."

Gwen joins her at the table, leaning forward with her elbows on the table. It was very unladylike, but that's another thing they have in common. They both care nothing about status. They may be both involved with men of high stature, but it wouldn't have mattered to them whether they were nobles or peasants. The heart wants what it wants.

Gwen gives Morgana a sad, knowing look. "It's Merlin, isn't it?"

Morgana refuses to burst into tears, so she stares off towards the wall and nods.

"What's going on?" Gwen questions. "You know you can trust me with anything, Morgana."

The green-eyed woman nods, hesitating for a moment. It's kind of embarrassing to talk about her insecurities. Gwen has no such things, always sure of Arthur and their relationship... but then again, Gwen and Arthur have been married for almost a year now. Merlin and Morgana have not, for reasons unknown to the latter. It's been three bloody years! Amazing years, but still... what the hell is that stupidly handsome beau of hers waiting for?! A bloody beacon?!

Morgana sighs yet again and finally looks at Gwen. "He hasn't been very... romantic, lately."

Gwen purses her lips, thinking of what to say. There's not really much she can say that will make Morgana feel better, but she's sure of one thing. "Merlin loves you more than anything or anyone in this world. Just because he doesn't show it as often anymore, doesn't mean his feelings have changed."

"But that's just it!" Morgana protests. "He doesn't show his feelings anymore! I mean he tells me he loves me everyday, but he doesn't show it like he used to when we first started seeing each other."

Gwen nods understandingly. "I understand where you're coming from... but maybe he's just having some issues with his display of affections."

Morgana rolls her eyes at that, "Or maybe he's lost interest... maybe he found someone else who's much better looking, much sexier, much less boring, and-"

"Stop." Gwen reaches a hand across the table and takes her hand in hers. "You'll talk yourself into depression. Stop thinking like that. Merlin loves you."

Tears well up in the emerald eyes of the other woman as she squeezes her best friends hand. "Then why hasn't he asked for my hand in marriage?" The tears fall down her cheeks and onto the table. "We'll make 3 years as a couple next week... and he has yet to ask for my hand" She mutters softly.

Gwen sighs, not sure of what to say. There's really nothing she can say that will make Morgana feel better. So she just says the truth. "He will ask when he's ready." Gwen gives Morgana's hand a small, comforting squeeze.

It doesn't help, but Morgana smiles anyway, squeezing her friends hand back thankfully.

...

Merlin is snoring softly in a chair, head turned to the side, and feet propped up on the table as Arthur strolls into his best friends' chambers. The Prince of Camelot pauses, looking at the dark haired man for a moment before raising his hand and slapping the slumbering man in the side of his head.

Merlin yelps, jumping to his feet and immediately raising his fists in a fighting stance. He blinks as he looks at his best friend, then slowly drops his fists back to his sides and clearing his throat. "What the hell, Arthur!" He snaps in annoyance, raising a hand to his head and rubbing the spot that Arthur slapped.

"I could ask you the same thing, Merlin." Arthur replies with narrowed eyes.

Merlin gives him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Arthur narrows his eyes further and folds his arms across his chest. "My wife tells me that my sister is having some... issues with you."

Now, Merlin is _really_ confused. "What issues?"

"I was actually hoping you could tell me that." Arthur says half seriously.

Merlin shakes his head as he sits back down and thinks hard about whatever issues Morgana had mentioned to Gwen. "I honestly have no idea what these issues are." Merlin finally says. "I didn't even know we had issue at all!"

Arthur looks skeptical. "Well, according to Gwen, Morgana is feeling quite insecure about herself because you've been kind of an idiot lately."

"Okay, now I know for a fact that Morgana would never say that."

"No," Arthur shakes his head, " _I_ said that. Now why are you being a prat to my sister?"

Merlin scratches his head, a look of confusion and worry on his face. "I'm not."

"Yes you are." Arthur disagrees, "Otherwise, Morgana wouldn't have said anything to Gwen."

Merlin sits back down and thinks hard. What has he done wrong? He sighs, shaking his head. "I honestly don't know."

Arthur leans over and slaps Merlin upside his head again. Merlin glares at the Prince. "Will you stop that?!" The dark haired man bellows exasperatedly.

"You idiot!" Arthur snaps. "Morgana is obviously wondering why you haven't asked the King for her hand in marriage!"

Merlin blanches, groaning as he leans forward and presses his forehead against the table.

Arthur stares. "What is it?"

Without moving, Merlin's muffled voice answers. "I've asked Uther for Morgana's hand already, Arthur."

"What?!" The Prince inquires incredulously. "When?"

Merlin finally raises his head and looks at his bestfriend. "The first year I started seeing Morgana."

"My father disagreed?" Arthur asks confusedly as he takes a seat across from Merlin. "I thought he liked you!"

"He does... but he had set... conditions that I'm not sure I can meet."

Arthur looks warily at the young warlock. "Conditions?"

Merlin nods. "Yes."

"What are they?"

"He wants a grandchild within the first year of my marriage to Morgana."

The Prince blinks several times, trying to think of a reason why that would be hard to do. The whole Kingdom already knows that Merlin and Morgana have been sleeping together, and he assumed that Morgana was taking a potion to keep her from getting pregnant. Arthur tilts his head and gives Merlin a look of confusion. "Do you not want children?"

At that, Merlin looks shocked that Arthur would even ask such a thing. "Of course I want children! I want thousands of them!"

"Well then what the bloody hell is stopping you?!" Arthur snaps incredulously.

Merlin goes quiet, suddenly interested in a chipped corner of the table.

Arthur leans in, almost concerned. "Is it..." he trails off and looks around as if worried someone was eavesdropping. "Can you not get it up anymore?"

"What?!" Merlin glares. "No, I assure you, Arthur. I can get it up fine. I'm only 26 for crying out loud." He rolls his eyes.

"Well then what the hell is it?"

Merlin huffs and looks at his friend. "Gaius says I might be sterile."

Arthur stares again. "You can't have kids?"

Merlin nods.

"How does he know?" Arthur asks seriously. "Was there a test of some sort?"

"No." Merlin shakes his head. "He just asked me if I've been... sexually active with Morgana."

Arthur makes a disgusted face. "Okay, stop right there. We will not be discussing yours and Morgana's sex life."

Merlin shrugs, "Gaius is wondering why Morgana hasn't gotten pregnant already. It's been almost 3 years."

Arthur blinks confusedly. "I thought that was Gaius' doing... didn't you and Morgana take precautionary measures? A potion of some sort?"

Merlin shakes his head. "No... Gaius hasn't made those kinds of potions for nearly a decade now."

Arthur's eyes widen dramatically, "Wait, what?"

Merlin nods in confirmation. "He mentioned something about permanent effects of the potion, so he stopped making it."

"What?!" Arthur snaps to his feet, a look of horror on his face.

Merlin stares concernedly at him. "What's wrong?"

"If Gaius hasn't been providing Gwen with her potions, then who is?"

"Gwen has potions?!" Merlin asks disbelievingly.

"She's been taking it since we got married." Arthur nods.

Merlin's mind races, eyes widening by the minute. "Could Morgana be taking the potion as well?"

Arthur shrugs, grabbing Merlin's arm and pulling him up. "There's only one way to find out."

...

As it turns out, Gwen and Morgana have indeed been taking the potion. Morgana has been taking it for the past 2 and a half years, and she was Gwen's supplier.

Merlin and Arthur are utterly confused. Where in the world did Morgana get the potions from? They ask Gwen who hesitate to tell them until Arthur and Merlin explained why Merlin hasn't proposed to Morgana yet.

Gwen laughs when Merlin tells her the reason. "So you could've been married to Morgana already if you'd known that she's the one preventing the pregnancies and not you?"

Merlin nods, his shoulders slumped in embarrassment. This whole time, and Gaius was utterly wrong.

"Why didn't you just tell Morgana?"

Merlin shrugs, "I wanted to surprise her... but so far, Gaius hasn't found anything that could help with my nonexistent sterility, so I never bothered because I didn't want her to worry." He rolls his eyes.

Arthur pats his friend comfortingly on the back, then looks at his wife. "So theoretically, if Morgana stops taking the potion, Merlin might get her pregnant?"

Gwen nods, "According to Hunith, yes."

Merlin and Arthur both look at the future Queen in surprise. Merlin recovers first, asking incredulously. "My mother is the one who's been supplying the potions?"

Gwen nods sheepishly. "I thought you knew."

"I didn't even know she could _make_ potions!" Merlin says in disbelief.

Gwen chuckles, "Yes, well she might be just as good at potions as Gaius, if not better."

Merlin groans yet again. "I can't believe I've been waiting almost 3 years for nothing."

Gwen and Arthur exchange looks before turning towards their mutual friend. Arthur speaks first. "Now that we know you're not sterile," he snickers softly, earning him a glare from his wife. "Err, perhaps it's time you get to asking Morgana for her hand now."

Merlin nods, getting up out of his seat. "Yes."

Gwen chimes in, "But you have to be romantic... she's been wondering why you haven't been making anymore grand romantic gestures towards her."

"I've been kind of busy worrying about how to get unsterile." Merlin gives her a look as if she'd missed the best part of a story. "But don't worry. Now that I know it isn't me, I'm going all out for her."

"Tonight?" Gwen asks excitedly, but Merlin shakes his head.

"No... I want it to be next week on our anniversary. Can you keep it a secret for now?"

Gwen nods. "Of course. How can we help?"

Merlin smiles confidently. "I have a plan."

...

Merlin ends up recruiting the help of Gwaine.

"Why Gwaine?" Arthur asks incredulously, to which Gwaine chuckles softly.

Merlin looks at the Prince. "Because I need someone to help, and you're the Prince." He then grins crookedly, "And Gwaine is much more efficient at finding things."

Gwaine laughs hard and Arthur glares, but doesn't say anything to that. "So _now_ what?"

Merlin reaches into the pocket of his jacket and pulls out a piece of paper. "I made a list." He hands it over to Arthur who opens it, reading the list aloud.

"Candles, roses, wine, food, a shovel, some rope, flint stones, petroleum, a dagger..." Arthur trails off, glancing at Gwaine and then looking at Merlin. "Are you proposing to her? Or killing her?" He asks incredulously as he looks at the list again.

Merlin rolls his eyes at Arthur. "They're things I need to make tonight romantic and memorable for Morgana."

Gwaine takes the list from Arthur and furrows his eyebrows. "I have to agree with the princess on this one, mate." He says confusedly. "Half the things on this list could be used to murder someone, burn the evidence, and then bury a body."

Merlin groans loudly and snatches the list from Gwaine. "The candles, roses, food, and wine are to be set up in my chambers, the shovel is to dig something outside in the castle grounds, the rope is to be doused in petroleum and linked to what we're digging, and the dagger is for cutting the rope."

"Ah." Gwaine nods, no longer questioning his friends list. "Well, I guess I should be on my way to look for these then." He takes back the list and heads for the doors.

Arthur continues to look slightly confused about something. "What are we digging?"

Merlin smiles widely and claps his friend on the back. "You'll see. Tonight, when you look out your window, you'll be able to see exactly what a grand romantic gesture looks like, my friend."

Arthur rolls his eyes. "Grand romantic gesture my royal arse."

The warlock laughs as he heads towards his work table. "While Gwaine is out gathering the contents of the list, Gwen will be helping with Morgana's attire and such, I'll be preparing everything in my own chambers, and you, will be explaining to the King why Morgana and I won't present at the feast tonight. After that, while Morgana is getting ready for the feast, we'll go outside and finish up the rest of my plan."

Arthur huffs, "Remind me why I'm helping you again?"

Merlin shrugs, "Because I'm your bestfriend? Because there's no one else you'd rather see your sister end up with? Because you secretly wish for me to be your brother-in-law already?" Merlin smirks at the Prince. Arthur scoffs. "Take your pick, Sire." Merlin gives him a mock bow, to which Arthur grabs a book from the table and hurls it at Merlin who easily dodges it, laughing hysterically.

"You're a pain in my arse, but you're right." Arthur says seriously. "Of all the people in this world, I wish for Morgana to be with you because I know and trust you... but if you hurt her, so help me God, I will have you hung upside-down by the balls, in the courtyard." He threatens.

Merlin winces, but doesn't complain. He'd probably do the same thing, if not worse, to anyone who dares to hurt Morgana. So he nods, "I have no intentions of hurting your sister, Arthur... but if I ever hurt her, I'll personally come and find you so you can do exactly that."

...

Merlin is a little nervous as he approaches Morgana's chambers. Everything is in place, Arthur is explaining to Uther what's about to go down tonight, Gwaine is waiting outside the castle for his signal, and Gwen is currently in _his_ chambers, putting in a few finishing touches to the preparations before leaving.

The young warlock looks down at his attire. He's dressed simply in black trousers, his newly polished boots, a grey long-sleeved shirt, a dark jacket, and his black neckerchief. He straightens his shirt before looking at the wooden door, raising a hand, and knocking softly.

When the door opens, his breath hitches in the back of his throat, like every time he sees her. His heart warms, his thoughts are jumbled, and his eyes soften as he inspects the beautifully breathtaking sight before him. "Good evening, Milady." He bows, then straightens back up and smiles as Morgana curtsies towards him. He takes her hand, kissing the back of it before raising his head and smiling at her.

"Milord." She greets with a wide smile. She's not sure what's happening, but she likes how it's looking right now. And she absolutely adores the sight of her lover. He looks extremely handsome tonight.

"You look perfect tonight." Merlin says honestly. "As you do every night, Milady."

Morgana hides her blush well. She goes to take a step back, about to invite him inside like every other night, but Merlin stops her, pulling gently at her hand.

"Will you walk with me?" He asks.

She notices his nervousness, and she's suddenly nervous as well. Is this where he breaks off their relationship? Is he about to tell her that he no longer loves her? Bile rises up in the back of her throats and she swallows hard. She nods to him and lets him pull her gently along until they're walking side by side and hand in hand down the steps in front of her chambers. They turn down the corridors where she knows his chambers are, and she stops. "The grand hall is the other way." She tells him confusedly, thinking he just wanted to get to the feast.

Merlin nods, still walking in the same direction and pulling gently at her hand. "I know."

Morgana silently walks with him, not really sure where they're going until they come to a stop in front of his chambers. He turns and smiles at her, before letting go of her hand, taking a step back, and bowing low and respectfully. "Milady," he says as he straightens back up and pushes the door to his chambers open.

Morgana is in awe and amazement as the room glows ethereally. She's sure he's used his magic to dim the candles just enough that it's not too bright and not too dark. It looks perfect... the next thing she notices as she slowly enters the room, are the rose petals littering the floor and bed. It smells of roses and Merlin- a mixture of spring, summer, and man rolled into one. Tears well up in her eyes at the realization that this is the first time in a long time that he's done something like this for her. She looks up at the man she's loved since the day she met him, and her heart rate speeds up. "What's going on?" She asks softly.

Merlin smiles at her, and takes her hand again, leading her to a round table by the window. On the table, are a vast array of foods and wine that she assumes was supposed to be part of the feast in the great hall. "We're having our own feast here." Merlin explains. He moves around her and pulls out one of the chairs for her.

Morgana stares at him as she takes her seat. She watches him glance out the window before taking his own seat and smiling at her again. "What do you think?"

So she looks around the room. "It's beautiful, Merlin..." she then gives him a questioning look. "But what's going on?"

He does that thing where he squints when he's thinking, "You'll see." He grins.

They tuck into the wonderful little spread on the table, talking about everything and anything, and merrily sipping their wine. When they're done, Merlin gets out of his seat and offers her a hand which she takes without hesitation. He gently pulls her up, wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her towards the window.

He pushes the windows open, thankful and relieved that it hasn't rained in the past couple of days so his plan should work well. He looks down, eyes searching through the darkness for Gwaine. He spots the Knight standing by the spot they dug.

Turning back to Morgana, he smiles, his heart expanding in his chest. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

Morgana blushes and nods to him as all her insecurities begin to wither away. "You did this morning." She looks at him through her lashes. "But I'll never get tired of hearing it."

He nods, taking her hands and laying them over his shoulders so he could pull her closer. "I love you, Morgana Pendragon." He lifts a hand, caressing her perfect face. "More than you'll ever know." He kisses her lips lightly, then pulls back and gets down on one knee. "A knight would get on one knee for his King, as a sign of respect and honor."

Morgana's eyebrows furrow in confusion. He's not a knight and she's certainly not a King.

"And so," Merlin continues, "I'm getting down on one knee as a sign of respect, honor, loyalty, love, humility, and surrender."

Tears well up in Morgana's eyes as the love she has for this man expands until it fills every pore, every vein, every bone in her body. "Merlin, I... I-"

"Please let me finish." Merlin says softly. He waits for her nod before continuing, "I've loved you since my first day in Camelot, and I saw you standing at your window, watching the Knighting ceremony. You looked right at me, and I knew I was a goner." He pauses and reaches into the pockets of his trousers, pulling out a wedding band, symbolic of the love he promises to surround her with. With eyes full of adoration and a heart full of love, he looks at the beautiful woman standing above him and he smiles hopefully at her. "I cannot offer you riches or power, but I can promise you that I will love you unconditionally for the rest of my life. I will protect you with my life, and I will never ever hurt you. I can promise you my heart, my loyalty, and my soul... so, Princess Morgana Pendragon of Camelot," he pauses, seeing tears cascade down Morgana's face, and feeling his own doing the same. "Will you look out the window?"

Morgana's eyebrows furrow in confusion. She definitely didn't expect that, but she does as Merlin asked. Glancing out the window towards the grounds, she sees nothing but darkness. But then she sees a spark at the edge of the forest, and a fire ignites there, spreading towards the castle until it turns, twists, and loops rapidly, forming words.

A gasp leaves her lips as she reads what was being written in fire.

 _WILL YOU MARRY ME?_

She blinks rapidly, not believing her eyes, and then looking back at Merlin, still on one knee with a nervous smile. "How did you-" she stops herself and turns fully towards the love of her life. He's still waiting for an answer.

Morgana couldn't stop her own loud screech of "YES!" even if she wanted to. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" She launches herself into Merlin's arms, kissing him deeply and passionately.

Merlin kisses her back with much fervor before pulling back slightly and slipping the wedding band on her finger. Rising to his feet, he pulls her into his side, sticks his head out the window, and screams at the top of his lungs, "SHE SAID YES!" He could vaguely hear Gwaine's laugh as he waves towards the darkness, Morgana giggles, grabbing his face and kissing him again. She's never been so happy in her entire life.

...

Later on in the night, after they've made use of the wonderfully decorated bed, Morgana asks how Merlin pulled off the whole thing. Merlin explains Gwaine, Gwen, and Arthur's part in everything. Gwaine was to wait for her to look out the window before lighting the fire that would burn the rope which was previously laid in a tunnel-like ditch that they dug earlier in a way that would spell out Merlin's big question.

Morgana laughs as she lays her head over Merlin's chest and traces small patterns on his naked abdomen. "What will the King think?" She wonders.

Merlin chuckles softly and presses a kiss to the top of her head. "Due to circumstances that were never really there in the first place, I never personally asked you for your hand in marriage. But the King approves."

Her eyes widen in surprise. "You already asked Uther?"

"I asked him nearly two years ago." He replies sheepishly. "And he was actually very happy about it.

Confused, Morgana gives him a skeptical look. "Then why did it take you so long to ask me?"

Merlin bites his lip before retelling the story of Uther's conditions and Gaius' theory. Morgana dissolves into a fit of giggles before pulling her husband-to-be into another steamy lip-lock. "You're just unbelievable." She mutters against his lips.

"So I've been told". Merlin smirks before turning serious. "Happy Anniversary, Love."

"Happy Anniversary." Morgana smiles widely and kisses him yet again. She just can't seem to get enough of him. "I love you with everything in me, you know?" She looks up at him.

Merlin nods to her and kisses her nose. "I do."

"And do _you_ love me?"

Merlin nods in agreement. "With everything in me."

...

A/N: Merry Christmas! Hope you liked it! Please review!

-McDiggin'It


End file.
